Under the Full Moon
by Rosie hater
Summary: Kags' mother ships her off to get away from the well. Sent to forks to stay at her cousin Bella's house. Changed after the final battle by the shikon how will meeting old friends go? what about new friends? a new love perhaps?
1. Arrival

_**Under the Full Moon**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Arrival_

A girl with long blackish blue hair wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top sighed as she sat in an airport chair surrounded by noisy people. "I can't believe mom sent me here of all places. I mean, Charlie and I get along just fine. But Bella's here and last I checked we didn't get along. I understand mom didn't want me anywhere near the well after all of my travels, moving from the city to the middle of nowhere is great. But I mean, all the way over here to forks? I know Bella's my cousin but still! She could've picked a better place."

"Kagome, is that you?" A hesitant male voice reaches her ears as she turns to see a man about mid 30s with dark hair in an officer uniform.

"Hi Charlie."

"Wow you've grown." Was all he said as he helped carry her luggage to the car. The ride was silent for a while before Kagome decided she'd talk first.

"So I take it Bella is here."

"…Yes. I gave her the truck so she could get to school. But if you two still don't get along I'll take you to get your own vehicle."

"If its not too much trouble I'd like to get a jeep. I'll get a job to pay you back."

"Well alright. But don't forget you have school as well. You start Monday."

"Of course. Am I sharing a room with Bella?"

"Only for this weekend, if you don't mind. I'm converting my old office into a room for you but its not finished yet."

"That's fine. I'm sure she won't mind the weekend."

"…so… you're um… not too old for fishing are you?"

"Tomorrow morning at 5am?"

"Yes!" Charlie glances over at her in excitement. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

"Great!" He parks the car and they bring everything into the house. "Bella we're home!"

"Kagome."

"Bella."

"Now get along you two. Its time to go out for supper." Some odd minutes later they were at the diner enjoying the last of their meal. Charlie and Kagome talked happily while Bella just sat there sulking.

"And then one time… at band camp…"

"I thought you didn't play anything." Charlie is slightly confused.

"I don't, but that's always a good opening for a story." They both start laughing as the waitress replaces their empty meal plates with dessert.

"Look Bell, it's your favorite." Charlie tries.

"I'm not hungry." She answers flatly.

"Excuse me miss." Kagome stops the waitress's attempt to leave. "I was wondering if there are any job openings here?"

"Oh sure, I'd love some help with the tables."

"Thank you." The ride home was in silence, Bella immediately retreating to her room once they were home. Kagome takes her time re-familiarizing herself with the house before saying goodnight to Charlie and sneaking into Bell's room. "Well at least fishing will ne nice. I just gotta remember how to use a pole."


	2. Fishing Visions

_**Ch.2**__ – Fishing Visions_

"Are you nervous about the boat?" Charlie asks as he watches Kagome fidget in the backseat. Bella had skipped out on them to talk to her mother, leaving Charlie, Kagome, Billy and Jacob.

"No, boats are fine."

"then what is it Kags?" She smiled slightly when she heard his nickname for her.

"I just… I don't know how to use a fishing pole." She glares at the floor while the male beside her laughs.

"So you're never fished before." Jacob sighs. "You better not fall out of the boat."

"I won't! And for your information, boy, I don't know how to use a fishing pole because I prefer to fish with my hands." Silence reigns for a while as the image of Kagome in a swimsuit out in the water catching fish with her hands as water drips down – all of a sudden Jacob whacks himself in the face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… fine…" He glares out the window, trying not to let his mind wander back to where it was going. But something about what she said pleased something inside him, plaguing him for the rest of the trip.

They returned later that morning in defeat. "I guess the fish just didn't want to bit today."

"Do not worry my friend, the game will be on soon."

"You're right Billy! There's always football to cheer us up. You gonna come watch with us Kags? You're mom told me you're old enough to drink if you like anything we have."

"No thanks. I'm going to make dinner for everyone if that's alright. I'll be out for a bit getting things."

"Alright, just be careful."

"I will." A few short minutes later Billy turns to his son.

"Follow her Jacob, she is still new to this area and could get into trouble."

"I'm trusting you to keep my daughter safe. Don't let me down now." Charlie pats Jacob on the back in a reassuring manner. "Don't make me come hunting for you."

"no pressure… right." Jacob sighs before leaving the swan residence. After an hour of searching around town with no sign of Kagome, the boy is about to give up when a unique scent catches his nose. At first he is stunned, the sensations coming from his nose being new to him. "hm… night rain… with a hint of that flower that comes up in may… what was it… Lily of the Valley. But where is it coming from?" The shock of a keener sense of smell being overpowered by curiousity, he follows the scent into the woods. He comes upon a clearing with a stream going through it. What he sees next causes him to freeze with his mouth open in astonishment. There's Kagome in a two-piece bathing suit sporting a pair of midnight blue ears and a tail, catching fish with what appear to be claws. She stops suddenly, standing up straight, fish held by the tail, her ears twitching back and forth as what can only be described as a growl emitting from her.

"Come out of hiding right now or I will be forced to take drastic measure." The words were cold, dripping with malice. The feeling causing Jacob to remain frozen. She appears next to him within a second, covering his mouth and whispering in his ear. "Be silent, I will deal with you later. We are not alone in this forest."


	3. Wolf

_**Ch.3**__- Wolf_

"Ew. I smell dog." Jacob looks over to find a Cullen now standing in the clearing.

"Well if it isn't Alice." The boy looks over to where Kagome once stood next to him to find her missing and now over by the Cullen girl, apparently not caring about her ears and tail showing. "Long time no see."

"Lady Kagome." The Cullen bows. "I apologize."

"I will only accept if you try to replace 'dog' with 'wolf'."

"I will try my best."

"Very well. How's Charlie?"

"He would be delighted if you'd join us for dinner."

"Only if Esme would make some of her delicious pasta."

"I will inform them of your arrival." And with that, the Cullen girl runs off.

"You can come out now."

"How do you know the Cullens? How are you on friendly terms with them? Why do you have wolf ears and a tail? Where are you from? Why are you here?...Who are you?"

"Finished? I've known the Cullens for many years. I'm not gracing you with knowledge beyond that. Now here." She hands him a bucket filled with fish. "Take these home and clean them up. I will return shortly." And with that, she vanishes, leaving a disheveled pup in her wake.


End file.
